Cell in Marineford
by RandomFan16
Summary: Cell the ultimate fighter is board. With another two days until the start of the Cell Games, Cell is at the end of his ropes. So when he senses a powerful event taking place and nothing else to do he goes to find what is going on.


**Authors Notes-This is purely for fun. I want to get this idea out of my head right now. Basically my way of saying what would happen if Cell arrived in Marineford. Because having pirates battling marines just wasn't chaotic enough so why not throw in a super android, to just see what would happen. **

**Tell me if there's any grammar or spelling errors. **

**P.S I own nothing.**

**P.S.S I can't believe no one has ever thought about this before.**

**P.S.S.S Have fun reading ****J**

Cell in Marineford

Chapter 1

**Cell Games Arena**

Cell stood there with his arms cross in the middle of the arena. Board. Sure there was only two days left until the start of the games but to Cell with nothing to do but stand there each minuet felt like an eternity. The Bio-Android refused to sleep after having that nightmare about accidently absorbing Krillin. Since Cell didn't need to eat means didn't have to go out hunting and since he was so powerful he didn't need to continue absorbing people because the additional power wouldn't make much of a difference.

"Why did I have to say ten days" Cell said. "This boredom alone will kill me faster than those Z-fighters". Cell cracked his head to the left and breath out a sign. Than Cell sensed something powerful coming from the east. He causally glance in that direction barely giving it any attention until whatever It was increased drastically. Cell widen his eyes and turned his whole body into the power's direction.

The power was nowhere near as strong as him but was close to Android 16's power level. The power just dwindled as time went on but it came back only slightly weaker before it dwindled again. This continued for about ten minutes with the power coastally change from week to strong. Weak meaning from Krillin's power level to almost as high as Cell's and the more Cell focused on it he could sense other power levels to. Many of them fading into nothingness which Cell knew too well.

People were dying.

The people energy signatures keep dying out meaning that there was a war or something happening over there. Cell looked around and dropped his arms to his sides and smirked. "Might as well see what's happening. I doubt any of my opponents would show up early." Cell flew up off of the ground above the four tall pointy corners of the arena and flew off to the source of the power.

The trip took about an hour and a half. Sure for a power house like Cell he could have gotten there in no time at all if he was in a hurry. But he wasn't to him every second he spent flying meant less time he had to wait when he got back. Cell flew over the country side which gave way to a vast ocean which spanning forever. Cell grew tired of this and stopped in midair to look around.

"Don't tell me I was imagining things out of boredom?" Cell said annoyed. He then sensed another power signature just as further up ahead. Cell smiled. "Looks like I wasn't imagining things after all. Whatever is going on there is big I can tell that but what is it about?" Cell said and continued flying at a faster rate than before. He finally say where the power levels where coming from. It was a manmade island in the middle of the ocean. It was present shape with a large, tall Japanese stylizes palace. Around the building was four tall towers the same style as the building. The front of the island it was surrounded by a high steel wall and on the other side of the wall was pirate ship after pirate ship. Finally on the center of the island was a tall plate form with a man in handcuffs kneeling, two guys with long spears on each side of him, a tall man with a big over coat over his shoulders and an afro under his cap. An old man with gray hair on the man's right sitting cross legged. In front of the plate form where three large men wearing long over coats over their shoulders and in front of them was a teen wearing a bright yellow vest and red shorts with a straw hat attached to a string around his neck. He was also carrying part of a mast of a ship.

Cell smirked as he flew over to the execution plate form completely undetected because of the war going on and hovered above and behind the group

The teen looked up at the plate form and saw Cell. "HEY!" He said. "What are you?"

Monkey D. Luffy landed on the ground with the ship mast in hand in front of the plate form that his brother was on. Unfortunately the three admirals were in front of it. From left to right stood Admiral Kizaru, Admiral Akainu, and Admiral Aokiji. The only thing stopping Luffy from saving his brother was these men.

This entire war was happening for one purpose and one purpose alone to save Portgas D. Ace and nothing was going to stop Luffy. Luffy was looked up seeing the three admirals. To be honest the future pirate king didn't care who or what he had to fight to save his big brother. Looking up some more he saw Ace along with Fleet Admiral Sengoku on his right and there grandpa to his left with a guard on each side of him. Finally above all of them was a big bipedal green bug thing.

Luffy widen his eyes once he saw this creature. True it wasn't the strangest thing he saw, heck it didn't even crack the top ten. This creature was green, with black spots all over with white hands and face. Luffy narrowed his eyes if this thing was a threat than it would be dead.

"HEY" Luffy shouted at the top of his lungs. "WHAT ARE YOU!" he said causing the people on the plate form to glance behind them. The admirals however kept there attention all on Luffy there years of experience kept them from falling for that old trick. It wasn't until they heard a series of gasps that they glanced over their shoulders but still kept one eye on Luffy just in case.

Garp looked and saw this creature and imminently recognized it. He stood up to his full height and turned to the monster face to face. "I know you" He said. "I saw you on the news a few days ago. You're Cell" Garp said.

Cell smirked. "And you must be vice admiral Garp or 'Garp the hero' if I'm not mistaken" Cell said chuckling and causing Garp to gasped.

"How do you vice admiral Garp" Sengoku said not taking his eyes off of Cell.

Cell floated down on to the plate form. "Ah you must be Fleet Admiral Sengoku" Cell replied. "To answer your question my creator thought it would be a good idea to give me the general knowledge of the navy since it was a greater threat than the military."

Garp clenched his fist. "I know I heard what you did to them on the radio. You monster"

Cell let out a huff of air. "Oh please if those fools knew what they were dealing with they would never have challenged me"

"Enough" Sengoku said. "Why are you hear?"

"Mainly because I was wondering what all the commotion was all about" Cell said. "That and because there's still two days until my tournament starts so I wanted to kill time."

Sengoku smiled. "Well you're a fool for coming here. If we didn't have to execute Portgas D. Ace we would have come after you."

Cell smiled. "So you would have come fought me If Portgas D. Ace wasn't supposed to be executed. Well" Cell pointed a finger at Ace's back a yellow beam of energy formed. "I'll just have to fix that"

"Gum-gum pistol" A fist struck Cell right in the jaw. The punch it's self wasn't that powerful about as strong as one of Krillin's. But it was so unexpected and so sudden that Cell was caught full off guard.

Cell was thrown back into the wall behind the plate form as Luffy landed on the plate form behind Ace. Luffy looked directly at Cell with eyes of pure anger. "Listen you big bug. Don't even try it Ace is my brother and I will not let you HURT HIM."

Everyone looked at Luffy with astonishment. He just punched a being capable to destroy the entire earth just to protect his brother.

"Luffy" Garp and Ace said while Sengoku said nothing.

Cell recovered from the blow and looked at the young boy. He removed him self from the wall and flew back over to the plate form but not landing on it. He looked at Luffy. "Boy do you just relies what you've done" Cell said.

"I save my brother from you" Luffy said.

Cell smiled that started to turn into a laugh. "Boy what's your name?"

"My name's Monkey D. Luffy and I'm goanna be king of the pirates!"

**Author's notes-Oh boy not good. Things just when from bad to worst. Thanks a lot Luffy. Well there's the first chapter and stay tuned for when Cell fight the admirals. **


End file.
